Cuddles
by Funya-n
Summary: What happens when a happy family outing turns horribly wrong? A Yuunoha one-shot.


Nanoha Takamachi, or in her native tongue, Takamachi Nanoha was NOT a happy woman, to say the least. What had started off as a much needed half-day break from her commanding officer ended up coming across something she never thought possible as she took a stroll down the shopping district of Cranagan.

Yes, it shouldn't be possible, as she saw the sight in front of her.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Yuuno-papa," a cute little blond girl said, as she swung her father and mother's hands in each of her small petite ones.

"Yes, Vivio?" the gentle man said, smiling into the little girl's red and green orbs.

"Can I have an ice-cream?" the girl enquired, as they approached a vendor by the roadside.

"You can't," her mother said, as she bent down to cup her daughter's face. "You just had lunch."

"But… But…" Vivio whimpered, then turned to her Papa, "Yuuno-papa, Fate-mama says I can't have an ice-cream!"

Yuuno looked into the eyes of his girlfriend's daughter and couldn't help but sigh as he felt his heart twitch at the sight of the mismatched but undeniably beautiful eyes, watery with hope that her Yuuno-papa would let her have a treat.

"Alright," he gave, and said sternly, "but only a small one, ok? Or Nanoha-mama will get angry at me when she finds out you had ice cream right after lunch."

"Mou, Yuuno," Fate said, looking at him reprimandingly, "You spoil her too much."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered. "_Ne_, why isn't Nanoha-mama with us today?"

"Because this is _s-e-cret_", Fate said, as she ruffled Vivio's hair. "We can't let her know about us going out today, ok?"

Nanoha felt her chest heave in indignation. What was her _boyfriend_ doing with her _best friend_, having fun with her daughter, and had to be kept a _secret_ from her?

_I can't believe their cheating on me behind my back_, Nanoha thought, as she stormed away from the happy family, who were blessedly unaware of the fact that they were found out by Nanoha. _And with Vivio around too!_

Nanoha returned home as soon as she could, rushing up the stairs and past the doors to Fate and Vivio's rooms, straight into hers and threw herself onto her bed.

She continued lying in a daze for what seemed an eternity to her, as she kept running the conversation in her mind

"_Yay!" the little girl cheered. "Ne, why isn't Nanoha-mama with us today?"_

"_Because this is s-e-cret", Fate said, as she ruffled Vivio's hair. "We can't let her know about us going out today, ok?"_

What was that about? Were they going out together? Can't let her find out? What were they doing, sneaking around her back?

She heard Fate's car drive up the driveway, and decided against going down to greet them.

"Nanoha?!" Fate's voice rang from the hallway downstairs, "You there? Hayate said she gave you the rest of the day off."

Nanoha remained silent, hoping that they would think that behind the closed door, her room was empty. Or at least, that was until a screen appeared in mid-air beside Nanoha, showing Fate, who was in the kitchen.

"Nanoha, where are y-… Oh." Said Fate, as she realized that Nanoha was in her own bed. "Tired?"

"Mhnn," Nanoha grunted, before lifting herself up and putting on a smile to let Fate think she was all right. "Just need a rest."

Just as the screen collapsed on itself to terminate the conversation, however, the door flew open and a bundle of energy flew onto Nanoha, hugging her and squealing "Nanoha-mama!"

"Hey," said the figure that followed Vivio to door.

"Hello, Yuuno-kun," she said automatically, trying not to think about what happened.

"I came across Fate and Vivio when I was strolling around Orchadia," he said, "Thought I'd help them with the shopping."

"I see…" said Nanoha. She could always tell when Yuuno was lying; he was never a good liar in the first place.

For the rest of the day, Nanoha barely showed any enthusiasm, whether it was Vivio trying to get her to play a game with her, or Yuuno asking her where she wanted to go with him tomorrow.

_What's the point_, Nanoha thought, _when you've already gone out with Fate today?_

"Are you sure you're all right, Nanoha?" Fate asked, she played along to Vivio's little game. "Maybe should call it a day, you look miserable…"

"I'm all right," Nanoha shrugged. "I want to read Vivio to bed tonight."

Yuuno stared at Nanoha for a while, his brows knitting together as if the Infinite Library was having hiccups again. He sighed, then got up and entered the kitchen area.

"Nanoha," Yuuno called, "can I have a moment?"

"Yuuno?" she muttered, as she shook herself from her thoughts. She got off the couch and trudged over to him.

"What's wrong?" Yuuno said. "You seem out of it today."

"Nothing's wrong, just tired," she said sharply, "I'm all right."

"You're not '_all right_'" he replied calmly. "When you're tired, you just sit in front of the TV and stare at it. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" Nanoha snapped. "All right, then. Tell me. Why can't I know you were out with Fate and Vivio today?"

"Wha- What?" Yuuno said, taking a double take.

"Yeah, that's right," Nanoha pressed on. "you were out having a happy family outing with her, I saw it!"

"No, we weren't…" Yuuno said, trailing off.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she shouted, "with Fate of all people! My best friend!"

She turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. Apparently, she could be heard from the living room, because Fate looked at her as if she was slapped, and Vivio looked confused, and sad that her precious mama was angry.

She stormed past them and up the stairs, ignoring Fate calling after her.

Yuuno returned to the living room and sank into the very spot that Nanoha had occupied on the couch just a few moments ago.

"Fate-mama, Yuuno-papa," Vivio said softly, tugging on Fate's shirt. "Is Nanoha-mama angry at us for not having fun with us?"

"It's not like that, Vivio," Fate said soothingly, so that the girl wouldn't feel so unhappy that her Nanoha-mama was angry.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Yuuno said, "Yuuno-papa will make Nanoha-mama all right again."

Nanoha wiped her tears away as the clocked chimed at twelve, announcing the arrival of a new day. Shortly after, she heard the door knock.

"Nanoha," she heard Yuuno call out. "Vivio's already been put to bed."

"Good," she said simply.

"Can I come in?"

'No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Master of Monosyllabic Answers now, aren't you?" Yuuno said. Nanoha couldn't help but smile at his joke, despite her animosity.

"Can I come in, please?" Nanoha could hear the plea in his voice.

"I said _no_."

The door clicked open and Yuuno stepped in.

"I told you not to come in!" Nanoha shouted, throwing a pillow at Yuuno.

"You only said no to my requests, you didn't say I couldn't come in," Yuuno said, trying to keep his face straight.

"Doesn't mean that I want to see you now," Nanoha said obstinately.

Yuuno stepped over to her bed and sat on the other side from where Nanoha was. She turned away, her back facing him.

"You had fun going out with Fate and Vivio," she said accusingly.

Yuuno sighed in defeat. "Yes I did," he admitted finally.

"I don't want to talk to you."

It broke his heart to hear her say that, and all she had said over the night.

"You know…" Yuuno trailed off.

"I don't want to know," she said curtly.

"Listen to me," he said a little more curtly this time, while reaching out to touch her hand. He felt her twitch from the contact, but she didn't move her hand away. He proceeded to hold her hand gently, his thumb softly rubbing the back of her hand, knowing that Nanoha always enjoyed it when it did that.

"Yes, we did go out," Yuuno sighed, feeling her hand clench as he said it. "But it was because we were out buying _this_."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package in peach patterned wrapping paper.

"Here," said Yuuno."Happy birthday, Nanoha."

Nanoha turned around and saw the present, and then looked up at Yuuno, her eyes wide with surprise, before widening in excitement and delight.

"Open it," Yuuno said encouragingly.

"Ok!" said Nanoha, as she carefully peeled the wrapping paper, and opened the smooth flat box to reveal its contents.

Like all the gifts he had ever given to her, Yuuno had customarily included a hair ribbon, this time tied in a loop loosely around a ring.

_A ring._

She picked it up from the box slowly, reading the name _Yuuno_ etched upon it.

"This is…" she said, lost for words.

"Ah, no," Yuuno said, flustering as he just realized what Nanoha thought he was trying to imply from the ring.

"I'm not asking you to marry me…" Yuuno said, before blushing and continuing softly. "Or at least, not _yet_."

"Then…" said Nanoha.

"This… That is…"Yuuno said, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain his composure. "That is… Apart from our hair ribbons, we've never had anything else to show for our relationship, right?"

Nanoha nodded.

"Well," Yuuno continued, "I thought I'd get us matching rings. My name on your ring and yours on mine. Look, this one's mine."

Nanoha looked at the rings lying on their hands, and then gazed at Yuuno as if contemplating something before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his chest, causing Yuuno to stiffen at her sudden act.

"Thank you," she said softly, breathing in his scent.

Relaxing himself, Yuuno brought a hand up around her back, the other hand patting her head lightly. "You're welcomed," he replied, holding her as tightly as she had.

"I'm sorry," Nanoha said firmly.

"Hmmm? What for?" Yuuno asked.

"For thinking that you were cheating on me with Fate when you were actually buying this for me," Nanoha said sheepishly.

"It's ok," Yuuno said comfortingly, "It was just a big misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry," she said again, "And thank you."

Yuuno simply squeezed her tighter. Pulling herself away from him, Nanoha slipped her ring around her finger. Yuuno did the same with his, she asked, "Ne, Yuuno-kun?"

"Yes?" he said, looking into his girlfriend's sapphire eyes and losing himself in them.

"Can we…" Nanoha said hesitantly, "Can I hug you to sleep tonight?"

"Eh?" Yuuno said absentmindedly before spluttering. "_EEHHHHH?!_"

Nanoha fought down a blush and said a bit more forcefully than she intended. "But no sex, of course!"

Yuuno let out a sigh of relief and said, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Nanoha let out a childish giggle that Yuuno was pretty darn sure that most other 21 year-olds didn't have anymore and hugged him again, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Na-no-haaa…" Yuuno cried out, "I haven't changed! My clothes! They'll get creased!"

"Nyaha, I don't care," Nanoha pouted childishly, so cutely that Yuuno couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Alright," Yuuno conceded.

Smiling, Nanoha said, "Raising Heart, light off please."

**All right, my master.** The Intelligent Device obeyed, as the lights slowly dimmed into darkness.

Both of them lied silently in the darkness for a while, their breathing slowly matching each others' pace.

"Yuuno?" Nanoha said, breaking the silence.

"Yea?"

"This isn't a combined gift from Fate and Vivio, right?"

Yuuno chuckled."No," he laughed.

"This," he said, "Is from me, and me only. Vivio would probably give you our present tomorrow."

Nanoha beamed at his answer and snuggled against his arm-pillow.

"Ne, Yuuno?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Nanoha said, once again holding on to her boyfriend tightly.

Yuuno felt Nanoha's chest rising and falling, knowing from the irregular breathing pattern that she was waiting for him to answer.

"I…" Yuuno said, pulling Nanoha closer, "I love you too."

Author's Notes: I do realize that the characters do seem _a bit_ out of character here. Especially Nanoha becoming this jealous, but it just came out of no where to build up to the bunny that started off at the point when Yuuno went into Nanoha's room.

One of the minor details, I must give credit. Nanoha being careful with the peach patterned wrapping paper came from her fondness of peaches from Satashi's one-shot, Peachy Keen.


End file.
